Más Crónicas
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Una suma de historias cortas sobre el pasado, presente y futuro de la Comandante Shepard y su relación con diferentes personajes de los tres juegos. Este fic forma parte de uno previo con nombre similar y para apoyar los fic latinos, este solo se encuentra en español.
1. Agua

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

**Nota: este fic forma parte de uno previo con nombre similar, debido a que cambie el estilo de narración y otros detalles de presentación, decidí presentarlo por separado.**

Sarina Shepard

Agua

"¿Qué demonios he hecho? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando cuando me lancé al mar?"... _cada musculo chillando de dolor, los gritos inaudibles que salían de su boca, sus pulmones contrayéndose en busca de más aire, cada centímetro de su piel ardiendo ante el calor indescriptible… _

Shepard sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus recuerdos mientras los paneles del mecca submarino parpadeaban y chillaban indicando cuanto más había descendiendo. Toda su concentración estaba enfocada en mantener la calma y dejar de temblar.

_El frio insoportable que le quemaba la piel, la falta de aire en los pulmones invadidos por el agua, la incapacidad de pedir auxilio…_

"¡No! ¡No debo recordar!" Shepard no quería pensar en eso, en especial cuando se encontraba atrapada entre las aguas, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿Por qué justamente al sumergirse en las profundidades, su mente imitaba a la de Thane reviviendo tan nítidamente los recuerdos de su pasado? Por un leve segundo, maldijo al drell por haber muerto.

El temor. Apretó los parpados tratando de ignorar las nauseas que agitaban su estomago, los temblores de sus piernas y el sudor frio que recorría su frente. Su único consuelo, era encontrarse sola dentro de aquel mecca submarino y que nadie pudiera verla en aquel estado; no soportaría que la vieran consumida por esa patética debilidad; ni siquiera aquellos que más le importaban, esos individuos que permanecían en la superficie mientras ella se sumergía en la oscuridad.

Pero ellos no le recriminarían sus emociones, su reacción era entendible después de los que había vivido y a lo que no había sobrevivido… Cortez fue el primero en darse cuenta…

–Hay un problema Shepard –dijo el piloto a la mujer que permanecía parada detrás de su asiento mientras él piloteaba la lanzadera –, y no va a gustarle.

El agua. Ella se lo había confiado en una tarde de copas en bar del Purgatorio en contra de su personalidad recelosa: – ¿Hay algo a lo que sienta temor? –había sido una inocente pregunta, pero ya se encontraban en confianza. En pocos meses se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos; compartían la gran pasión de volar en pedazos las armas enemigas y sacar de quicio al teniente Vega. Con su experiencia personal, ella le ayudó a él a enfrentar la difícil etapa del luto, y él con su habilidad, le había salvado el pellejo en algunas situaciones peligrosas.

Pero en esa misión, él había sido el de la idea. Shepard no le podía reprochar nada, ya era la única forma de dar con Leviatán, y con los Reapers sobre sus cabezas, no había tiempo que perder en miedos y temores. Además, se suponía que ella le había mentido a todos aquellos le preguntaron si recordaba su muerte. Era algo que le dolía y carcomía por dentro. No había sido justo. En el clímax de su vida la había perdido de la peor forma posible… en su mayor temor.

Cuando Shepard tenía tan solo diez años, sus padres la mandaron con la abuela Rina (la madre de mi madre) a Ontario, en una de las pocas ocasiones en las que ella había estado en la Tierra. Una mañana, en la que abuela y nieta habían invertido haciendo galletas, la pequeña Sarina aprovechó mientras estas estaban en el horno y salió en dirección al lago congelado. Al ser inverno, había estado nevando toda la noche anterior y la pequeña estaba ansiosa por jugar en la nieve por primera vez en mi vida.

Se alejó mucho, y muy pocos se habían dado cuenta de su salida. Sin nadie que la vigilara o advirtiera, se animó a patinar sobre el lago congelado. Era una pequeña tonta e insolente. El hielo sucumbió ante su peso al poco tiempo y cayó al agua sin poder escapar.

El frio insoportable que le quemaba la piel, la falta de aire en los pulmones invadidos por el agua, la incapacidad de pedir auxilio… ella pensó que iba a morir. Para su suerte, uno de los vecinos adoraba la vieja tradición de pescar en hielo, la encontró antes de que fuera muy tarde. Aquel suceso se quedo muy gravado en su mente y cuerpo; el asfixiarme se volvió su mayor temor y como una cruel ironía, fue la forma en que murió.

– ¡Maldición! –bramó con fuerza cuando el mecca tocó el fondo; la tremenda sacudida la alejó por un momento de sus reflexiones y dio gracias que las comunicaciones con la superficie se encontraran defectuosas y que nadie se percatara de su patético grito.

Shepard trataba una y otra vez de relajarse, respirara y continuar, aunque fuera poco a poco. Tenía entumecidos los dedos a causa de la fuerte presión que ejerció sobre los brazos del asiento. Murmuraba lentamente sus movimientos con intención de concentrarse en la tarea de encontrar la sonda y probablemente a Leviatán. Ni siquiera pudo percatarse de la belleza submarina a su alrededor, algo que habría maravillado a cualquier otro espectador más sensible, como su inocente amiga quariana.

–Debo decirte Shepard, que este plan cada vez me parece más descabellado –mientras andaba en la oscuridad submarina pudo escuchar la voz de Tali, transportándola de nuevo al momento antes de lanzarme al mar. Tali estaba plantada firmemente delante del mecca, como si tuviera el deseo de impedir aquel irracional plan. Se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

Tali había sido como un oasis de inocencia en la vida de Shepard desde el momento en que la conoció. Sin importar los sucesos que azotaran su vida, Tali siempre se mantiene tan joven e ingenua; eso era lo que más atesoraba Shepard de ella. Shepard nunca lo diría abiertamente, pero si en algún mundo alterno, sus padres hubieran tenido a otro hijo, a ella le habría gustado que fuera como Tali.

–Hemos llegado muy lejos para detenernos ahora –le dijo Shepard a Tali, como a sí misma, para convencerse que era lo correcto –. La única forma de regresar es por medio de Leviatán.

–Muy bien, los sellos están preparados, la presión del oxigeno y el sistema está listo para partir –confirmó Cortez tomando posición junto a Tali, y en contraste a su previó apoyo en aquel desenfrenado plan, Cortez la miró con una expresión de duda.

Cortez. ¿Cómo una persona que se conoces con tan poco tiempo, puede volverse tan importante? Algo había en él que hacía tan fácil para Shepard compartir sus secretos, inclusive en contra de sus instintos básicos. Después de par de charlas y unas copas, entre formalidad y respeto, ya eran los mejores amigos.

– ¿Comandante? –dijo en él en un murmuro.

– ¿Qué? –soltó Shepard algo estresada; aquellas miradas de preocupación no le estaban ayudando –. Estoy lista.

–Pero, Shepard… –agregó Garrus uniéndose a la comitiva que le impedía completar la tarea de lanzarse al mar.

A Shepard siempre le había parecido un tonto y terco turiano. Pero esa necedad era lo que lo hacía tan fuerte, perseverante y encantador. Ella admiraba eso de él desde el primer día que lo conoció, aún a pesar de los prejuicios antiturianos que habían sobrevivido en ella por parte de sus padres. Sentimiento que nunca fueron suyos y Garrus destruyó fácilmente con su lealtad.

"No, tú no, Garrus" pensó mientras los tres permanecían firmes delante del mecca preocupados por u bienestar. Los miró a cada uno de ellos; eran las únicas personas en toda la galaxia que podían darse cuenta de la locura que estaba por cometer, de aquel pánico que estaba escondido bajo su expresión de indiferencia; las tres personas que se habían vuelto los más cercanos a ella, y los que más le importaban. Por un momento dudó; deseó bajarme de inmediato de esa máquina y refugiarme en los brazos del turiano que amaba. Pero alzó la vista al cielo y vi al Reaper sobre sus cabezas, amenazándonos… amenazándolos a cada uno de ellos.

– Estaré bien –dijo armándome de valor. Tenía que hacerlo… por ellos.

Y antes de que diera cuenta, se encontraba dentro de una caverna submarina, helada y oscura, con la luz de la sonda perdida titilando en su cara, sin estar segura de cómo había dado con ella. Ahora, solo faltaba dar con Leviatán.

…

El mecca ascendió a la superficie.

Su cabeza daba vueltas… unas voces profundas retumbaban en sus oídos. Una extraña agitación se extendió por su cuerpo. Shepard no estaba segura de cómo sucedió, pero de una forma había conseguido guiar al mecca hasta la superficie. Lo siguiente que pudo darse cuenta, era que se encontraba sobre la superficie plana, dura y de metal de la nave encallada.

Su vista estaba borrosa… los ruidos eran indescriptibles y tan potentes que la lastimaban… su cuerpo estaba tembloroso y débil… de nuevo volvió a sentir el pánico ¡No podía respirar y su cabeza le iba a estallar de dolor! "¡Maldita sea, me estoy ahogando nuevamente!"

Pudo sentir como un par de brazos la sujetaron con delicadeza pero firmemente, y casi a rastras, la guiaron a un lugar seguro. Por un momento perdió el conocimiento y se sentía atrapada por las sombras… "¿voy a morir de nuevo?"

– ¡Shepard! ¡Shepard! –la voz de Garrus fue como un duro golpe en la cara que la despertó de inmediato. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; estaba de nuevo en lanzadera, Garrus la sujetaba mientras Tali la escaneaba con su omniherramienta. Shepard tosió incontrolablemente un líquido que sentía en sus pulmones pero no existía.

– ¿Cómo está? –logró escucha la voz de Cortez un poco alejada. Pilotaba la lanzadera; regresaban a la Normandía.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Garrus cuando su tos disminuyó un poco.

–Sí… –le respondió ella con dificultad –, me duele la cabeza.

–Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso –agregó él con una voz muy autoritaria. Shepard logró captar sus ojos por unos segundos: la preocupación se podía leer en su rosto. Sintió una punzada en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le sucedió en las profundidades. Pero al darse cuenta de la posición patética en que se encontraba, Shepard trató de tomar una más digna, algo que Garrus no se lo permitió; ella forcejeó con él para ponerme de pie y recobrar su actitud totalitaria, pero el turiano tenía otro plan y ella se encontraba débil para revelarse.

–Tengo que comunicarme con Ann B… –comenzó ella a justificarse mientras trataba de alejar con sus manos a Garrus que la acunaba en sus brazos.

– ¡Te estás congelando, Shepard! –dijo Tali aún escaneando sus signos vitales.

–Hablaras luego con ella –agregó Garrus comenzando a soltar los broches del peto de la armadura de Shepard. "¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo?!" gritó alarmada una voz dentro de la cabeza de Shepard mientras sus pálidas mejillas adquirían vida con su sonrojo –. Primero necesitas calentarte y salir de esa armadura helada.

–No es necesario… –insistió inútilmente lanzándole la mirada más furiosa posible mientras sentía como su rostro se encendía, pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado y su cabeza la mataba de dolor, que no pudo evitar que Garrus y Tali le quitaran la mayor parte de la armadura y la envolvieran en mantas térmicas.

–Con todo respeto, comandante –gritó Cortez desde su silla y sin apartar la vista del frente –. Si insiste, daré vuelta a la lanzadera y volveremos al océano.

–Los odio tanto –mintió ella haciendo un puchero, mientras Garrus y Tali frotaban su espalda y brazos tratando de calentarla. No era su plan mostrar esa debilidad, pero entre ellos, estaba a salvo.

…..

Shepard ni siquiera se dio cuenta en el momento perdió el conocimiento, lo siguiente que supo al abrir los ojos es que se encontraba de nuevo en su camarote en la Normandia, metida en la cama bajo una tonelada de cobijas y vistiendo tan solo su ropa interior.

Su dolor cabeza había desaparecido pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y su estomago le daba vueltas. Hecho una rápida mirada a su alrededor y encontró su armadura sobre la mesa de té en su recibidor, además de una buena cantidad de medicamentos y dispositivos médicos en su mesita de noche.

La vergüenza. En su mente se formó una secuencia de sucesos que temió que hubieran ocurrido: llegar inconsciente a la nave, conmocionando a todos los tripulantes. La doctora Michel examinado su condición en la enfermería donde sin duda sería comida para la mirada de los curiosos; para luego ser llevada a su camarote cuando aún no recuperaba el conocimiento. Su estomago dio una pirueta completa al pensar en ello, que ni siquiera se percató cuando las puertas de su camarote se abrieron.

–Ya despertaste –comentó Garrus al entrar en la habitación. El turiano llevaba una bandeja con una sopa humeante –. Te tomaste tu tiempo.

Shepard sintió como de nuevo el calor en sus mejillas iba subiendo rápidamente. Estaba furiosa, más consigo misma; se hundió entre las colchas y las almohadas tratando de escapar de la mirada de Garrus.

A Garrus no le extraño la actitud de ella, sabía exactamente lo orgullosa que podía ser. Dejo la bandeja con los alimentos en una de las mesitas de noche, para luego sentarse en borde de la cama y escarbar entre las cobijas hasta dar con ella.

–Estás recuperando tu color –agregó él sujetando a Shepard de la barbilla. Ella lo apartó de un manotazo sonrojándose aún más –. Me imaginé que no estarías feliz – dio un respiro antes de continuar –. Fue muy valiente y muy estúpido lo que hiciste Despoina.

–Aja –soltó sin mirarlo directamente.

–Además… hiciste que un gallardo turiano se volviera un manojo de nervios…

Shepard alzó la vista y se conectó con su mirada, con esos brillantes y azulados ojos que a ella le encantaban. Él no mentía, mucho antes de que ella se lanzara al océano, sabía que él se estaba muriendo de preocupación. Se dio cuenta que no tenía derecho en actuar así con él.

–Lo sé –dijo ella dejándolo que él tomara de nuevo su rostro con su mano.

–Me muero ansias por oír de primera mano lo que descubriste ahí abajo y cual de tus discurcitos le impartiste a Leviatán para que nos ayudara… pero puedo esperar a que te encuentres... –Garrus hizo un ademan de levantarse pero Shepard lo retuvo rápidamente sujetándolo del brazo.

–No te vayas –le dijo ella. No quería dejar pasar más tiempo en revelar sus secretos a quienes amaba… nunca más –. Te lo diré de una vez, con la condición de me des el informe detallado de como llegué hasta la cama –agregó tratando de sonreír.

–Hecho.

Ella le reveló todo. Garrus estaba muy agradecido de que Leviatán hubiera entrado en razón, en lugar de obligar a Shepard a permanecer al servicio de su raza; habría sido terrible para ellos, porque él mismo hubiera ido hasta el fondo del océano para recuperarla. A su vez Garrus, le contó en detalle su llegada al Normandia, que no había sido como ella lo imaginó: entre Garrus, Tali y Cortez habían disimulado y ocultado gran parte de su frágil estado. Solo Vega la vio al llegar la lanzadera y la doctora al atenderla. Durante su ausencia, Ashley se había hecho cargo del mando de la fragata, Traynor de la papelería y ellos de calmar las sospechas de los tripulantes ante su falta de presencia en la cubierta de mando.

Garrus entendía a la perfección que mal le haría a ella que sus subordinados se enteraran de su estado, sin olvidar el duro golpe a su orgullo. Shepard estaba sumamente agradecida que no sabía cómo responder a todo eso, pero un buen inició fue darle un beso a Garrus.

–De verdad me merecía eso –contestó Garrus juntando su frente con la de Shepard. Ella le sonrió sin saber que más decir, las emociones nunca fueron su fuerte. Cuando se separaron, Shepard se sentía lista para levantarse y retomar su mando.

–Muy bien, creo que ahora debería comunicarme con Ann Brys… –dijo mientras apartaba las cobijas para salir de la cama, pero en la mitad del proceso Garrus la retuvo del hombro hundiéndola nuevamente en las almohadas.

– ¡No! ¡Vas a descansar!

–Pero…

– ¡No! ¡A descansar! ¡Es una orden!

– ¡Yo soy la que da las órdenes!

– En el campo de batalla, sí; pero aquí en la habitación, cuando no te encuentras bien, yo soy el que da las órdenes –le explicó presionándola contra la cama –. Vas a descansar hasta que te recuperes ¡¿Entendido?!

Shepard lo miró sorprendida. No tenía idea de que responder. Generalmente, ella nunca toleraba tal actitud, pero había algo increíblemente atractivo en Garrus cuando destacaba su lado autoritario.

– ¿Y entonces que haré solo estando en la cama? –dijo ella entre un coqueteo y queja.

–Bueno, lo que podrías hacer… –murmuró él muy cerca de su rostro seductoramente. Luego en un movimiento rápido se levantó de la cama y puso la bandeja de alimentos en el regazo de ella – es comer.

–Te odio –respondió ella decepcionada.

–No, me adoras –se mofó Garrus dirigiendo hacia la puerta.

– ¿Me vas a dejar sola?

–Las armas no se calibraran solas –él siguió burlándose de ella. Pero antes de salir del camarote, tomó el hámster mascota de Shepard de su pecera y regresó hasta la cama, y dejo a la pequeña criatura peluda sobre la cabeza de ella –. El cabo hámster te hará compañía hasta que yo regrese –y sin decirle más, el turiano dejo la habitación.

–Al menos me hubiera dejado la cuchara al alcance –murmuró ella con hastía dándose cuenta que el cubierto para su sopa se había quedado en la mesita de noche, lejos del largo de su brazo –. Y ahora ¿Quién me va a pasar la cuchara? ¿Acaso tú? –agregó dirigiéndose al roedor sobre su cabeza.

De repente, Shepard sintió una punzada de dolor en su frente que por un momento la segó y dejo sorda. "Tal vez si debo descansar" Creyó percibir que algo se deslizaba por su hombro y brazo. Cuando pudo abrir de nuevo los ojos, captó sorprendida como su pequeña mascota había llegado hasta el mueble y empujaba la cuchara hasta el borde del mueble.

– ¿Cabo? ¿Qué está haciendo? –dijo ella sin poder creer como el animalito dejaba la cuchara a su alcance y después de unos segundo de completa parálisis, el hámster regresaba a su comportamiento normal.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –murmuró Shepard sin poder creer que había pasado. "¿Acaso… obedeció mi orden?" Por un fugaz segundo, la imagen de Leviatán destelló en su mente. Tal vez… había regresado del océano con más de lo que había bajado.


	2. La verdad y secretos

**No tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y el universo de Mass Effect. El único propósito de este Fic es el de entretener.**

**Nota: este fic forma parte de uno previo con nombre similar, debido a que cambie el estilo de narración y otros detalles de presentación, decidí presentarlo por separado.**

Sarina Shepard y David Anderson

La verdad y secretos

Shepard estaba recargada contra uno de los gabinetes de cocina de aquel departamento que le había proporcionado Anderson. Escuchaba absorta en sus pensamientos, las palabras sinceras de su antiguo capitán en su audio-biografía:

…_los soldados como Shepard son raros, las mujeres como Shepard son más raras aún…_

Le resultaba a la comandante difícil no tener sentimientos encontrados sobre David Anderson; el hombre quien había mostrado fe en ella cuando nadie más la tuvo, quien la aconsejado y guiado en momentos difíciles, la había protegido de diferentes tipo de peligros e inclusive de ella misma; era su amigo, mentor y protector, y en algunas ocasiones, un segundo padre. Ella lo respetaba y se preocupaba por él, aun así, parte de ella lo odiaba. Él era la razón por la cual ella necesitaba un segundo padre.

Por muchos años, Shepard desconoció los hechos detrás de la muerte de su padre. Solo sabía que él estaba por regresar y que nunca lo hizo. Fue un suceso que cambio su vida y la dirigió hacia a la milicia. No era el plan original seguir los pasos de sus padres, pero a Shepard no le quedo remedio o al menos eso le pareció, si quería encontrar el sentido a su vida y a la muerte de su padre.

Una vez en las líneas de la Alianza, no le fue difícil a ella descubrir que sucedió con su progenitor: él había estado en el lugar y momento inadecuado, y el culpable de ello era David Anderson, el oficial con cual había cambiado de lugar. Pero no toda su ira iba dirigida hacia Anderson, también gran parte estaba destinada a los batarianos, aquellos que habían atacado la nave donde viajaba su padre y no habían dejado nadie con vida. Ese odio fue lo que impulsó las acciones de Shepard en la luna de Torfan y la marcó como una carnicera.

Ella nunca creyó que se encontraría con el oficial responsable de la muerte de su padre, pero un tiempo después de los sucesos en Torfan, la llamaron a servir en la fragata de nombre Normandía bajo el mando del mismo hombre, el capitán David Anderson; y según las palabras del almirante que le dio la orden, el mismo capitán la había solicitado.

Shepard estaba ansiosa y nerviosa la primera vez que puso los pies a bordo de la Normandia; finalmente iba conocer al hombre que había cambiado su vida. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando estuviera frente a él, ¿si mantendría la calma o simplemente estallaría aquel resentimiento guardado por años?

–Bienvenida a la Normandia –dijo Anderson extendiéndole la mano, pero ella le respondió con un saludo militar, el único movimiento que pudo llevar a cabo con su entumido cuerpo. Por un momento, un tenso silencio se apoderó de ambos; Shepard sintió que no podría controlarse más, cuando:

– ¡Huy! ¡Carne nueva! –Shepard recordaba a la perfección el ridículo comentario con el que Joker interrumpió ese momento incomodo y curiosamente cortó la tensión que se había apoderado de ella. Anderson solo lo reprimió Joker ligeramente por su interrupción, lo cual a ella le extraño mucho.

El capitán Anderson la guió a un lugar donde pudieran hablar en privado y en el camino, Shepard pudo sentir como volvía a encenderse poco a poco. Cuando finalmente las puertas del camarote de Anderson se cerraron detrás de ellos, Shepard perdió el control, dejando salir su temperamento y descargó años de rencor. Le propinó a Anderson un buen puñetazo en el pómulo derecho.

–Normalmente eso le costaría su carrera, comandante –comentó Anderson una vez que recuperó la compostura.

–Valió la pena correr el riesgo –dijo ella frotándose los nudillos y sintiéndose ligeramente satisfecha.

–Y ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Estamos a mano? –agregó él, y adivinando la respuesta de Shepard mucho antes de que la pronunciara, comentó –: Lo dudo. Al menos usted es más discreta que su madre.

En el funeral de John Shepard en Marte, Anderson se había presentado para mostrar sus condolencias a la viuda, pero Hanna Shepard reaccionó muy mal a ello y en una completa escena de histeria, lo sacó literalmente a gritos del servicio fúnebre. Sarina no llegó a presenciar aquel momento, ya que había abandonado la sala unos minutos antes, y no se enteró de los sucesos hasta unos días después, debido a la terrible experiencia que ella pasó esa misma noche.

– ¿Ella se lo dijo? –le preguntó Anderson.

–No, yo lo descubrí por mi cuenta.

–Muy bien, creo que ya es muy tarde para dar razones y escusas. Estoy convencido de que no quiere oír nada de lo que pueda decir al respecto. Ya tiene su opinión de mí; pero espero que nuestro pasado no se interponga con nuestro deber y que usted no sobrepasara de nuevo su posición.

Shepard asintió en silencio. Anderson tenía razón, no existía razón o motivo que él pudiera revelarle que la hiciera sentir mejor y olvidar la rabia que tenía hacia él. Solo había una cosa que la había motivado a subir a la Normadia y enfrentar a ese demonio de su pasado, una duda que la carcomía por dentro.

– ¿Hay alguna cosa que quiera agregar antes de que regresemos a ser el capitán y la comandante?

–Sí. ¿Por qué me solicitó bajo sus órdenes?

Anderson no le contestó de inmediato. A Shepard se le quedó grabada la mirada profunda que Anderson le dirigió en ese momento, no era duda, era… algo más… algo que nunca había visto en su vida.

–Es probable que también lo descubra por su cuenta –Shepard recordaba que ese fue el último comentario que hubo entre ellos sobre el tema y nunca más volvieron a hablar al respecto a pesar de las circunstancias y el tiempo.

Con esos recuerdos, en aquel día y en la soledad de ese departamento en la Citadel, la comandante se preguntó si algún día Anderson le diría la verdad.

El final de la batalla había llegado, con el un gran viaje y travesía había finalizado, la vida de David Anderson. En el último momento de su existencia, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente agotada: desde su adolescencia, a su tiempo como cadete, soldado prodigio, esposo e inclusive como fracaso. Quedo claro para él que solo había razón para que su vida pasara delante de sus ojos; ya no podría levantase nunca más. Había llegado el momento de la verdad y revelar los secretos:

–Dios… parecen años desde la última vez que pude descansar –comentó exhausto mientras contemplaba aquella increíble vista frente a él. Lo habían logrado, alcanzaron la Citadel, el Crisol estaba en posición y el hombre Ilusorio era solo un cadáver en el suelo –: En verdad, desde hace años que no descanso.

Su mente estaba confusa y su cabeza le dolía, Anderson se lo atribuyó a su futura expiración y no al engaño del que era víctima. Dejándose llevar aún por las ilusiones, Anderson escuchó las palabras de aliento de la mujer que permanecía a su lado, Sarina Shepard.

Miles de emociones afloraban de su interior por esa mujer. Los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella eran únicos, siendo una de las personas más importantes en su vida; la amaba y adoraba como si fuera de su propia carne. Anderson por muchos años pensó estar en deuda con Shepard a causa de los sucesos que entrelazaron sus vidas, lo que los románticos llamarían el destino; pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de la grandiosa oportunidad que se le había dado para conocer a la persona más increíble y única que podría existir. Y a la que le debía una gran explicación:

–Tengo tanto tiempo de no vivir mi propia vida–habló él tratando de conservar el aliento–, pero desde hace mucho que no me pertenece. Es extraño que en este lugar y en este momento me ponga melancólico y poético, especialmente cuando eso no va conmigo… pero no hay mejor instante para hacerlo que en las puertas de la muerte –Shepard objetó, pero Anderson continuó hablando –: Perdí el derecho de mi vida hace quince años, cuando otro soldado entregó la suya por mí.

˃˃Hablo de aquello que prometimos no mencionar más, tu padre. Después de su muerte, el remordimiento me consumió, arruinó mi relación con mi ex-esposa y casi mi carrera. Hasta que supe de ti. Llegaron a mis oídos tus acciones en Torfan, e investigando descubrí que eras la hija del hombre con el cual había cambiado posiciones. Recuerdas que me preguntaste: ¿por qué te había seleccionado para la Normandía? Fue… porque en ese momento me propuse en velar por ti… si por mí habías perdido a tu padre, yo te cuidaría en su lugar.

˃˃ La primera vez que te vi pude notar que eras idéntica a tu madre en aspecto, pero tenía la presencia de tu padre; tal vez por eso también llamaste la atención del consejo. Cuando supe de su interés por convertirte en espectro, me propuse hacer todo lo posible para que consiguieras lo que yo no pude. Y lograste mucho más… has hecho lo imposible.

–Anderson quédate conmigo… –David escuchó la voz de Shepard como un susurró lejano.

–Nunca me has decepcionado, cada vez me haces sentir más orgulloso, incluso ahora. Sin duda, tu padre sentiría lo mismo –dijo Anderson y con sus últimas fuerzas volvió su rostro hacia ella –. Lo hiciste bien niña, lo hiciste bien –logró decir antes de percatase que Shepard no sé encontraba a su lado como él había creído. Con la poca razón que le quedaba, logró descifrar el engaño: él y el hombre Ilusorio se habían matado mutuamente… y Shepard nunca estuvo presente con ellos; había sido el último engaño de los Reapers para detenerlo. Pero habían fracasado.

A pesar de todo, Anderson sentía un gran alivio que sus últimos momentos los hubiera pasado junto a Shepard, y no le preocuparme el hecho que la presencia de ella había sido producto de un engaño mental.


End file.
